


First times

by SarahTheSatansCat



Series: Nathalie would die for her boyfriends [2]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Biting, Dates, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Other, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahTheSatansCat/pseuds/SarahTheSatansCat
Summary: They have a nice date and more





	First times

**Author's Note:**

> There is another part of this series. Again I'm sorry for any mistakes in writing. If you find any let me know.
> 
> Also I should tell you that I write in my little AU:  
> 1\. Strade is not dead just heavily injured and Ren has to take care of him and their income  
> 2\. Vincent and Akira are not the same person  
> 3\. Maybe there will be characters from TINR

Yes! She finally said yes! Ren was incredibly happy about that. He wanted to get her to his house … to their house, for five whole months. At first, he wanted to kill her, of course. But after all that time he started to really like her. After learning that she worked as a rescuer, even for a few months, she could really help them. She was also cute, smart and funny but she couldn’t defend herself. Just perfect.

He wanted to kill her, for Strade. After he got injured that night his medication had cost very much money and they needed more. When she said no that few first times he managed to hunt down someone else. After that first two or three times finding a victim stopped being a problem for him. Around that time he started to feel something for her too.

When he asked the last time, he just wanted her to stay with them and help them. He was almost sure that Strade will like her and he really needed medical help with him. He refused to go to the hospital but Ren didn’t know how to take care of his wounds. He knew about his friend who was a doctor but when he brought him up Strade didn’t even want to hear about that. For all he knew, Strade was probably worried that his friend would either kill him or take advantage of him. He just knew that they needed her help at that point.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Saturday. Today they were supposed to finally meet up again. Nathalie promised Ren that she would go home with him. She took her dog to her mother’s house so the pup is taken care of. She woke up early in the morning, really early. She just couldn’t sleep, and it was not from anticipation. Her whole night was filled with horrible nightmares.

She sighed and decided to make herself some coffee and cook a small breakfast. Then she brushed her teeth, dressed in some leggings and a loose grey T-shirt, grabbed her phone and went for her morning run. It was so pretty outside. She began to miss her dog a little. Nat was just used to run with her big black mutt. But she was a big girl now, she could live two or three days without it.

She returned home after an hour or so. She washed herself, put some makeup and pretty lingerie on and just stayed like that for a while. There was nothing on TV and a lot of time left. In the end, she pulled out some book and started to read. After two hours of reading, she decided to finally get dressed in a pretty red dress that she had picked up from her closet on Friday.

 

* * *

 

 

They met in a very nice restaurant and had a delicious lunch. They didn’t talk much just greeted each other and then enjoyed the comfortable silence during the meal. When they finished she asked the young male if they could go for a, not so short, walk. He agreed, after all, Ren really enjoyed her presence. She spoke to him in a calm low voice and it was really comforting. It was something he didn’t have at home now because Strade was obviously stressed out, so he just yelled at him most of the time.

“So how are you?” Nat asked with a little laugh.

“F-fine,” he stuttered. He got so lost in his thoughts. “How are you?”

“Great. Now that we are here together.”

“Hm?” he lifted his eyebrow at her.

“Oh…I always get this irrational fear that something will go wrong and stuff” she smiled and fiddled with her hands a little.

Since he was walking on the right next to her he got a good look on her tattooed arm. She had a rose sleeve and it looked really good on her tanned skin. He also knew that she has four more rose tattoos.

“When did you get those?” he nodded towards her arm.

“I actually started with them at sixteen. I was a brat when I was younger” she laughed at that.

“You say that like you’re so old” he laughed too. “How old are you?” he asked, remembering suddenly that he never asked.

“Twenty-one” came the answer.

“Really?! Me too!”

“One thing we have in common than” she replied smiling all the while.

The rest of the evening went in the same easy-going atmosphere. They walked for a long time but managed to get into Ren’s home right on dinner time. Strade was nowhere to be seen so Ren relaxed a little and cooked dinner for them. Nathalie was pleasantly surprised. She said that the meal was even better than the lunch they had in the restaurant. He was so happy. Ren was enjoying himself so much, but he was still scared that Strade will show up and do something to Nathalie, or him in that matter.

When they finished their dinner he made popcorn and they watched some Marvel movie. But they paid attention to roughly half of it. They started making out which understandably distracted both of them. They started touching each other until Nat stood up saying that they should probably get showered. Ren agreed and they went to have a nice shower together. They washed each others backs and hair, it was great and very relaxing.

After that Ren took Nat to one of the other rooms they had in the house. He didn’t have a bed in his room. At this point, he started to think it was really weird that Strade didn’t showed up yet. But he just made himself forget him for a while. Now he’s finally going to have sex with Nathalie and he was so excited for that. After all, he waited three months for this.

When they finally made it into the bedroom they were both really excited. Nat was a little surprised that the room looked unused but stopped caring real quick. She was excited the corner of the room she spotted a little bag with her clothes and a pack of condoms and relaxed even more. She laid on the bad and looked at Ren and invited him over.

He was moving really quickly. Ren practically jumped on the bed and in a matter of seconds, he was kissing her again. She was starting to get wet and felt that he was already hard. But up to this moment, they were only lightly touching each other. Ren started to kiss and bite her neck, lightly than a little harder until he drew blood. Nat didn’t really mind and was just moaning happily. She felt him grab her boobs and then pinch her nipples, then he moved one of his hands down. He lightly circled her clit and she started to moan a little louder.

Ren couldn’t take it anymore, he was leaking already and felt her growing wetness.

“Can I put it in already?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah, just put a condom on. I’m not on pills now” she replied quietly and a little breathless.

“Uh … I don’t really have ..” he paused ashamed. He really didn’t thought it all through, did he?

“It’s okay, I have a pack in the bag” she smiled encouragingly at him.

He just nodded and went to get one. After he was finally ready and prepared he kissed her one more time, then he pushed in. She tightened around him and yelped.

“Are you ok?” he asked her, now completely out of breath.

“Yeah just let me adjust a little.”

She was so pretty right now. Flushed, moaning and clenching around him. Ren held himself back but started moving quickly as soon as he got a nod from her. She looked a little surprised at the fast pace but didn’t stop him.

Nat moaned and almost screamed. She just felt so good. She felt him rub her clit again and felt herself getting closer and closer. Then he moaned and came. She was so close and he never stopped rubbing her clit too. The warmth inside her was just too much for her and she came too.

“Thank you,” she said breathlessly and smiled.

Ren just smiled happily at her and kissed her again for one last time that night. Then he got up to get rid of the used condom. Nathalie was fast asleep and he just watched her for a few minutes. Then he looked at the door and winced. Strade stood there looking at him questioningly. Then he smiled. Ren stood up and quietly went downstairs with him. Now he has to explain his plan to him. Hopefully, Strade will agree with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks from reading I hope you enjoyed it. <3


End file.
